Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is a BakuTactix Bakugan that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He is the evolution of Helios MK2 and he changed his Attribute from Pyrus to Darkus while he was evolving. His BakuNano is Bombaplode. He doesn't have a Mechtogan yet but when he recieves it, it will be Slynix. His Bakugan Battle Suit is rumored to be Defendtrix. Information Description Evolving from the strength of the Helios lineage, Infinity Helios is a legendary battler. Metal spikes along his shoulders, arms, legs and spine form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Infinity Helios during close combat. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege. He was seen in the shadows at first when Spectra received the SOS message from Marucho. He later battles against a large number of Chaos Bakugan and defeats them with ease in Bakugan Interspace. He appeared again in A Hero Returns, where he saw Drago and Dan returning. Zenthon defeated Helios when he jumped in front of Spectra to protect him from Zenthon's attack, because Dan and Drago were out of sync. He appeared again in Unlocking the Gate, where he traveled to Gundalia alongside Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer. He then used Bombaplode for the first time and defeated a lot of Chaos Bakugan, Smasheon and Rockfist. ; Ability Card(s) * FARBAS Infinity: Repairs all damage inflicted on Infinity Helios. * Clamor Quasar: * Warburst: * Deep Fire - Block A: * Real - Rock Buster: * Bolting Breaker: Game He was released in Wave 2. Each Infinity Helios has multiple G-Powers on its back. The Pyrus Version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. The Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. The Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1100 Gs. It is a BakuTactix Bakugan. He has 4 BakuNano holes, more than most which have 1-3. Ruling by SpinMaster: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first and currently the only Central Anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *Infinity Helios was the last Main Bakugan of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge to appear in the Anime. *His coloring on his Ball Form in the Anime is the same as the Combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *He is the first evolution of Helios who has a fully Humanoid Appearance just like Titanium Dragonoid and Apollonir. In a certain way, he somewhat resembles Helix Dragonoid, not including the wings and colour. *He is the second Bakugan to have the word Infinity in one of his variations, the first being Drago and the third being Trister. *His Attribute changed from Pyrus to Darkus so he could further evolve. As he said to Shun Kazami, who was surprised by the attribute change: "Can't a Bakugan change?". *Many of his abilities are upgraded versions of his old ones and with a similar name. For example: General Quasar to Clamour Quasar. *In Interspace Under Siege, it appears that it was the first time Helios battled in this body, seeing how Spectra commented "How did it feel to do that with the new body?" *Now Helios no longer has a mechanical eye like his previous evolution form. *The first part of his ability: Reelrock Buster sounds similar to his old Ragnarok Cannon ability and operates very similarly. *Since he still has FARBAS and some machine-like features, he is still a Cyborg Bakugan but more biological than before. The only major machine parts seem to be the wheel on his back and the cannon in his chest. * Unlike his previous 2 forms, Infinity Helios is so far the only evolution in the Helios evolution line that was natural apart from Viper Helios. This is evident by his humanoid shape and no mechanical left eye. It could be possible that when he evolved, the Vestal technology fused with his body evolved too. *Infinity Helios is the first Vestal Bakugan that has diecast metal. *Helios will be the last Main Bakugan to receive his Mechtogan. *Infinity Helios with Bombaplode is the fourth Bakugan that has defeated a Mechtogan. (After Titanium Dragonoid, Razenoid and Infinity Trister with Cannongear) *It is possible that Infinity Helios now has the power to open a Dimension Tunnel because it is unknown how Spectra got to Bakugan Interspace in Interspace Under Siege. Gallery Anime Ihb2.PNG|Infinity Helios in Sphere mode (closed) Ihb.PNG|Infinity Helios in Sphere mode (open) Ihf.PNG|Infinity Helios in real mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra Phantom throwing Infinity Helios Spectra ih.PNG|Infinity Helios & Spectra on the Intermission Screen IhFIRE.PNG|Pyrus Infinity Helios IhDARKNESS.PNG|Infinity Helios after he changed to Darkus Ihback.PNG|Helios and Spectra Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.22.43 PM.png|Infinity Helios using ability Deep Fire Block A Ihvarpor.PNG|Infinity Helios after using Deep Fire - Block A helios 13.png|Infinity Helios about to use Reelrock Buster Lerockblaster.PNG|Infinity Helios using ability Reelrock Buster 2011-05-29 1536.png|Helios and Spectra Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|'FARBAS Infinity' effect Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios at the bottom middle ( The only Darkus Bakugan on the stand ) Spectra.JPG|Spectra and Helios's artwork Infinity Helios2.png|Infinity Helios Infinity Helios3.png|Infinity Helios using ability Clamour Quasar Infinity Helios4.png|Infinity Helios using ability Bolting Breaker Helios 9.png Spectra3.jpg SpectraAndHelios1.jpg Helios1.jpg Screen_shot_2011-06-19_at_10_01_45_AM.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode in Gundalia Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.15.14 AM.png Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg infinity helios.jpg|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!lsE1F2hur4BBNZ6)EjsLQ~~ 3.JPG File:Screen_shot_2011-03-20_at_10.56.25_AM.png|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Infinityhelios.png 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|darkus infinity helios|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (12).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (9).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (8).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (7).jpg 71L5lD2+olL. AA1024 .jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 253745 (5).JPG Bakugan Dimensions Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG HaosInfinityHelios.png VentusInfinityHelios.png PyrusInfinityHelios.png CombatInfinityHelios.png AquosInfinityHelios.png ClearInfinityHelios.png SubterraInfinityHelios.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Closed.png Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Aquos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Clear_InfinityHelios_Open.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Haos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Pyrus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Subterra_InfinityHelios_Open.png Ventus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Bombaplodeability.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge